


Wine, Mixtapes, and stumbling feet

by Jackisnotabottom



Category: Coldplay - Fandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Domestic, Fluff, Like Sweet tooth fluff, M/M, Mac n' Cheese, One Shot, Poptarts, This is honestly my favorite work, Wine, im bad at tagging, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:24:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackisnotabottom/pseuds/Jackisnotabottom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute one shot of Mikey and Pete being super domestic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine, Mixtapes, and stumbling feet

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a fic for my friend so excuse any pronouns or names I may not have changed.

"Honey? I'm home" Mikey feels the side of his lip tilt up at his boyfriend's dumb comment. He turns around "Sorry sweetie, we ALL know you are the housewife!" Pete pulls him into a hug , shaking his head, Mikey nuzzling his nose against Pete's, letting them brush a few times in an eskimo kiss. Mikey smiles and moves away after kissing his boyfriend quickly. "I have to make dinner, can you feed the sweet little dudes, their hiding in the bathroom.." Pete reaches for a banana as he heads to the bathroom. "I swear if you spoil your dinner with fruits again, I will stop keeping them in the house." Mikey yells at Pete and turns to the small pot of Mac n' Cheese. "It's healthy babe!"   
When Pete comes back again, Mikey has a diverse dinner of Mac n' Cheese, Poptarts, and a large glass of red wine set out for the both of them. "Looks amazing, so much cooking skill, so much!" Pete says sarcastically while rubbing his hands together. "At least I fucking cook, unlike someone." Pete gasps and gives that goofy grin that always warms Mikey's stone cold heart. "You’ve wounded me, my prince. An amazing philosopher once said sometimes the person you'd take the bullet for is behind the trigger, I guess the genius is right!" Mikey shakes his head. "You do know it's very lame to quote your own writing, especially in that fashion. I'm turning on the radio." Pete takes a sip of wine as Mikey heads over to turn on the mixtape Pete gave him on their second year anniversary.   
Throughout the time of dinner, it was sat in small talk about work and their life with a series of love songs drifting through the background. A few of Pete's own songs written about Mikey but mostly filled with random songs that so much as reminded him of Mikey. "May I have this dance?" Pete is suddenly at Mikey's side, once again grinning at him stupidly. Mikey perks up at the sound of Yellow by Coldplay.   
The two of them giggle as Pete twirls a very lanky Mikey through their small kitchen. He dips him while they both sing along to the chorus. They laugh as Mikey steps on Pete's foot and he steals a small kiss. "Mm, you don’t understand how much I love you." Mikey blushes 'Your skin, Oh yeah your skin and bones, Turn into something beautiful, You know you know I love you so, You know I love you so' Pete pulls Mikey by the hips against him and chastely brushes his lips against Mikey's forehead then quickly turns him away in a small spin, his smile growing wider and laugh getting louder.   
When the song finally finishes, Pete and Mikey sit down, still laughing wildly and blushing dark dark red. Mikey's phone suddenly rings and he picks it up, quickly putting it on speakerphone. "Mikey, Gerard said if I got you guys together, he would let me top and now he's going back on it!" 'Oh don’t be a baby Frank!' Gerard is heard from the background of the phone. "I don’t want to know about your guy's sex life. That’s nasty, he's my brother. Call Ray or something to settle it."   
Mikey hastily hangs up on him and looks at Pete. Both of them keep a blank face for as long as possible before they both start giggling.


End file.
